


Cadence

by GK7



Series: JJP short aus [9]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Introversion, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric, Pining, Soft Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7
Summary: Jinyoung is an extreme introvert, a popular novelist who doesn't step out of his apartment unless he's threatened by starvation or his best friend Choi Youngjae.What will happen when a bright, perky, annoyingly upbeat struggling model with no concept of personal space, moves in next door and they form an unlikely friendship through the thin wall seperating their bedrooms?(Jinyoung's character inspired by the manga - Fushidara na Hanatsumi Otoko)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP short aus [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Cadence

Just dropping some ideas I want to write. Please don't mind me. 😋

PS: the tentative title is "Closed", I'm not closing my account. Hehe

(name changed to cadence - I like C-words I've noticed)

PPS: Can you tell that Jinyoung is my bias?


End file.
